


Candy Shmandy

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: Set during the end of the season4 finale if they hadn't been interrupted.





	Candy Shmandy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've wrote a rare pairing. I finished the season last night and thought I'd try it.

"Now, come on." Don E's hand clasps Blaine's bare shoulder. It isn't the rarest thing in the world these days for them to touch. Blaine doesn't even cast a distasteful glance at it; even if he were sober it (probably) wouldn't happen. Big improvement all things considered. "Let's just go upstairs and lay down, maybe have a glass of -- "

Blaine looks at him then, blue lost in a sea of something Don E recognizes too easily. It's going to be a rough night. 

"Together?" 

There's an underlining question in his tone, a tone that Don E can't place. It's the same way Blaine always sounds when he's considering something Don E hasn't even thought of yet. It takes the smaller man a moment to catch up, his mouth open. 

"'Together' what? Together with what you're already drinking, together with -- OH. Together as in -- I had a weird brain earlier, Blaine. Don't tempt me, man, okay?" 

An awkward laugh to cover up something he fears Blaine will sense; he's a shark and the water is bloody. Don E wants the situation to hurry to an end so he can be back on easier ground. He tries to guide Blaine off of the desk, out the door, to somewhere more fitting to lay down. Blaine pushes back though, more of a refusal to budge than an actual urge to break free. Don E gives him an exasperated look. 

Angus had been awe-inspiring. He couldn't hold a candle to his son though. There is no easy way to tell Blaine this without it coming across the same way it has before -- genius, powerful, yada yada yada. There is a lostness inside his friend that none of the same old spiel will soothe. Don E is at an actual loss for words. 'Son of a bitch' didn't ring a loud enough bell. So he does what he always does; he improvises what he can and let's Blaine decide the rest. 

At the same time he decides this, the shark circles the prey. 

"What do you mean by 'weird', exactly?" 

He brushes it off as if it had been nothing. Blaine is not only intelligent and observant, he is persistent. 

"You sent my entertainment for the evening away. If you have something that can make up for it, I suggest you tell me, Don E." 

Candy wouldn't have made him feel any better. Don E isn't sure he can either, but he could try, at least. He touches the back of his head, weighing his options. No point in lying. He had been planning on just locking himself up in his room until the mess blew over anyway. Eating someone else didn't really appeal to him; the memories were too funny to. His gaze flickers to the bottle of alcohol still in Blaine's hand. That would be better than isolation anyway. He studies Blaine's expression, and it's enough to settle it. 

His hand reaches for the bottle. 

He had ate the brain of someone with a phallic fixation by accident. 

His grin is wide and sincere. Candy shmandy. 

"I think I've got just the thing..."


End file.
